beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 2000 OEM/disk03/REMSGS.OVR
remsgs. Strings 0x3-0xD REPORT.COM file. REPORT COM 0x619-0x61B DTA 0x61D-0x624 FT1C-N+P 0x629-0x62A NY 0x62C-0x62D EA 0x62F-0x630 IO 0x632-0x634 FCI 0x636-0x637 SR 0x639-0x64A A-P letters. -ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP? 0x64C-0x64D NS 0x64F-0x653 _00-- 0x655-0x656 Spaces. 0x65A Space. 0x65C-0x66A SINENNF0?0??0 0x66E-0x672 Spaces. 0x682-0x690 *.1234567899PR 0x692-0x69F €RP123456789 : 0x6A1-0x6EF CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x6F1-0x73F ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0x741-0x78F DELETE: DEL=char left ^G=char right ^T=entire column ^Y=entire line 0x791-0x7DF INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line 0x7E1-0x82F OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^K=control break 0x831-0x87F FIELD: ^Q,_=add/extend field ^Z=delete field ^R=define field 0x881-0x8CF OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^O=toggle ^ char 0x8D1-0x91F CURSOR: RETURN=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^E=prev item 0x921-0x96F OTHER: ^A=previous field ^F=next field ^G=delete char ^V=insert char 0x971-0x9BF ^C=end definition ^R=start over ^Q=locate field ^J=more help 0x9C1-0xA0F OTHER: ^A=previous line ^F=next line ^G=delete char ^V=insert char 0xA11-0xA5F ^C=end definition ^Q=locate line ^J=more help 0xA61-0xAAF OTHER: ^A=previous file ^F=next file ^G=delete char ^V=insert char 0xAB1-0xAFF ^C=end definition ^R=start over ^T=top of page ^J=more help 0xB01-0xB4F OTHER: ^G=delete char ^V=insert char 0xB51-0xB9F CURSOR: ^E=up line ^S=left char ^D=right char ^X=down line 0xBA1-0xBEF PRINT CNTL: SPACE=always print P=once/page R=once/report :=summaries only 0xBF1-0xC3F 1-9=print at control break n .=non-printing *=user defined 0xC41-0xC8F _______________________________________________________________________________ 0xC91-0xD3B LIN=001 CHR=001 HELP SCREEN # LIN=001 CHR=001 NUM=000 LEN=000 POS=000 EDC=xxCTL 0xD3D-0xD41 .AND. 0xD43-0xD46 .OR. 0xD48-0xD49 <> 0xD4B-0xD4C <= 0xD4E-0xD4F >= 0xD51 < 0xD53 > 0xD55 = 0xD57 & 0xD59 + 0xD5B - 0xD5D * 0xD5F / 0xD61 ^ 0xD63 ( 0xD65 ) 0xD67 , 0xD69-0xDB6 < < F I E L D D E F I N I T I O N > > press ^J for help on any item 0xDB9-0xDCA Field number/name: 0xDCE-0xDE1 Equivalent to field: 0xDE5-0xDF8 Control break level: 0xDFC-0xE14 Copy attributes of field: 0xE18-0xE36 Field source: (File/Calc/Input) 0xE3A-0xE4B File number/name: 0xE4F-0xE61 Field number/name: 0xE65-0xE7D Index field number/name: 0xE81-0xE96 Numeric/String? (N/S) 0xE9A-0xEB2 Enter string expression: 0xEB4-0xEB3 Spaces. 0xEBA-0xED5 Enter algebraic expression: 0xED7-0xED8 Spaces. 0xEDD-0xEE5 UNLESS 0xEE7-0xEED THEN 0xEF2-0xF05 Enter input prompt: 0xF07 Space. 0xF09-0xF1E Right justified? (Y/N) 0xF22-0xF35 Enter pad character: 0xF39-0xF48 Edit mask? (Y/N) 0xF4C-0xF65 Edit Mask Condition Codes: 0xF68-0xF85 F = float character position 0xF88-0xFA3 T = trail character position 0xFA5-0xFC2 1 = float if first in column 0xFC5-0xFE0 C = trail if first in column 0xFE2-0xFF8 - = float if negative 0xFFB-0x100F N = trail if negative 0x1011-0x1027 + = float if positive 0x102A-0x103E P = trail if positive 0x1041-0x1062 ' = constant if data on one side 0x1065-0x1086 " = constant if data on both sides 0x1088-0x10A3 _ = constant or field data 0x10A6-0x10C3 . = decimal alignment position 0x10C6-0x110F This mask defines positions only: floating, constant or decimal alignment. 0x1111-0x1159 The next mask provides the actual characters to be used at each position. 0x115C-0x117F Enter the edit mask condition codes: 0x1181-0x11C1 This second edit mask is used to define the actual constants that 0x11C3-0x1200 will appear if the conditions of the first mask are met. When 0x1202-0x1247 these conditions are satisfied, one character will appear in the field 0x1249-0x128B for every constant character in the mask. Combinations of floating 0x128D-0x12D0 characters may be used here; for example the characters "CR" used as 0x12D2-0x131B constants in this mask with a corresponding "NN" in the previous mask will 0x131D-0x1341 print a CR after negative quantities. 0x1344-0x1361 Enter the edit mask constants: 0x1364-0x1394 When should the field be loaded with a new value: 0x1396-0x13CE = always R = only at report start 0x13D0-0x1407 P = at each new page 1-9 = after control break 0x1409-0x1438 * = when the following expression is satisfied 0x143A-0x145B Enter load condition ( /R/P/n/*): 0x145E-0x147D Enter expression for field load: 0x147F-0x148A LOAD WHEN 0x148D-0x14A7 Output field to file? (Y/N) 0x14AC-0x14CC When should the field be cleared: 0x14CE-0x14F7 = always . = never 0x14F9-0x1530 P = at each new page 1-9 = after control break 0x1532-0x1561 * = when the following expression is satisfied 0x1563-0x158B Enter field clear condition ( /./P/n/*): 0x158E-0x15B5 Enter expression for clearing the field: 0x15B7-0x15C1 CLEAR IF 0x15C4-0x15FA This part of the program defines file usage. 0x15FC-0x162A (^J = more help at any item) 0x162C-0x1669 Enter the number of the next file to define or review: 0x166F-0x16A5 This part of the program defines file usage. 0x16A7-0x16D5 (^J = more help at any item) 0x16D7-0x170F Enter the name of the associated definition file: 0x1716-0x1753 On which disk drive is the definition file located? (-/A/B...) 0x1755 ? 0x1757-0x178D Access datafile in Sequence or as Reference file? (S/R) 0x178F ? 0x1792-0x17BD Enter the condition(s) for record inclusion: 0x17BF-0x17CB INCLUDE IF 0x17CC-0x17FD Will the file include more than one volume? (Y/N) 0x17FF ? 0x1801-0x1824 How large should the disk buffer be? 0x1826 ? 0x1828-0x185E Will the datafile name(s) be entered at run time? (Y/N) 0x1860 ? 0x1863-0x187D Enter the datafile name(s): 0x187F-0x1899 Disk drive: (?/-/A/B...) 0x189D-0x18A7 File name: 0x18AF-0x18C2 Change disks? (Y/N) 0x18C4-0x18FA Is the file going to be used for Input or Output? (I/O) 0x18FC ? 0x18FE-0x192A Should the file be read in index order? (Y/N) 0x192C ? 0x192E-0x195D Error if old version present or Add to it? (E/A) 0x195F ? 0x1961-0x1985 Should an index file also be written? 0x1987 ? 0x1989-0x19B7 < < F I L E D E S C R I P T I O N > > 0x19C1-0x19C8 Access: 0x19CC-0x19DB If file exists: 0x19DF-0x19EE No. of buffers: 0x19F2-0x1A0E Volume name: OPERATOR ENTERED 0x1A10-0x1A1D , MULTI-VOLUME 0x1A21-0x1A2C Volume name: 0x1A35-0x1A42 , CHANGE DISKS 0x1A46-0x1A52 Include if: 0x1A5A-0x1A68 Location: Line= 0x1A6C-0x1A73 Column= 0x1A77-0x1A7E Length= 0x1A85-0x1A93 Equivalent to: 0x1A97-0x1AAB Control break level: 0x1AAF-0x1AB5 Source: 0x1AB9-0x1ABD File= 0x1AC1-0x1AC6 Field= 0x1ACA-0x1ACF Index= 0x1AD3-0x1ADC CALCULATED 0x1AE2-0x1AE4 = 0x1AE8-0x1AEF Unless: 0x1AF3-0x1AF8 Then: 0x1AFC-0x1B09 OPERATOR INPUT 0x1B0C-0x1B13 Prompt: 0x1B15-0x1B24 RIGHT JUSTIFY 0x1B28-0x1B31 Editing: 0x1B33-0x1B3B EDIT MASK 0x1B3F-0x1B48 Load if: 0x1B4E-0x1B54 Output: 0x1B58-0x1B5B If: 0x1B61-0x1B6A Clear if: 0x1B71-0x1BAF Enter the condition(s) under which this line should be printed: 0x1BB1-0x1BBD PRINT WHEN 0x1BC1-0x1BCB Print line 0x1BCF-0x1BD4 when 0x1BD7-0x1BFC Enter the condition(s) for a new page: 0x1BFE-0x1C08 PAGE WHEN 0x1C0B-0x1C33 Enter the condition(s) ending the report: 0x1C35-0x1C3F END WHEN 0x1C43-0x1C4E PAGE WHEN 0x1C52-0x1C5D END WHEN 0x1C5F-0x1C8D < < D E F I N E C O N D I T I O N S > > 0x1C8F-0x1CDB You have entered the field definition phase by typing a ^R. The <2300> 0x1CDD-0x1D1F field definition phase is a questionaire which allows you to define 0x1D21-0x1D6C how field information is to be derived and processed. In the questions that 0x1D6E-0x1DBA follow, the answers you give will apply to the current field only. To return 0x1DBC-0x1DE0 to report layout definition, type ^C. 0x1DE3-0x1E23 This item allows you to specify the order in which fields will be 0x1E25-0x1E4B processed during the report generation. 0x1E4E-0x1E9A This item is used to save time when entering field attributes. If <2330> 0x1E9C-0x1EDD another field is defined similarly, entering its field number here 0x1EDF-0x1F16 will cause its attributes to be used by this field also. 0x1F18-0x1F62 CAUTION: If you answer Y here and you have already entered a definition for 0x1F64-0x1F99 this field, it will be replaced by the new definition. 0x1F9C-0x1FE8 Report field data may be read from a file, calculated from other <2340> 0x1FEA-0x202B fields in the report or entered by the operator. Decide how the 0x202D-0x206E data for this field is to be obtained and enter an F, C or I here. 0x2071-0x20BD Files may be specified by name or number. In order to accept the <2341> 0x20BF-0x2100 entry, REDIT must recognize the name or number, i.e. there must be 0x2102-0x213E a file with that name or number in the list of defined files. 0x2141-0x2189 Enter the name or number of a file that has already been defined or enter 0x218B-0x21B1 ^C^C^F to create a new file definition. 0x21B4-0x2200 Files may be specified by name or number. In order to accept the <2371> 0x2202-0x2243 entry, REDIT must recognize the name or number, i.e. there must be 0x2245-0x2281 a file with that name or number in the list of defined files. 0x2284-0x22CC Enter the name or number of a file that has already been defined or enter 0x22CE-0x22F4 ^C^C^F to create a new file definition. 0x22F7-0x2343 Fields may be specified only after the file has been specified. A <2342> 0x2345-0x2387 field may be selected by number or name if it has been given a name 0x2389-0x23CF (using FORMGEN) and the form definition file has been successfully read 0x23D1-0x2409 into memory; otherwise only the field number can be used. 0x240C-0x2458 Fields may be specified only after the file has been specified. A <2372> 0x245A-0x249C field may be selected by number or name if it has been given a name 0x249E-0x24E4 (using FORMGEN) and the form definition file has been successfully read 0x24E6-0x251E into memory; otherwise only the field number can be used. 0x2521-0x256D To retrieve data from a reference file, one field in the report must <2343> 0x256F-0x25B2 hold a key value of the file being searched. The report field which 0x25B4-0x25FE holds the key value is called the index field. Enter the name or number of 0x2600-0x264B the field in the report to use as an index to the file in selecting records. 0x264E-0x269A To update data from a reference file, one field in the report must <2373> 0x269C-0x26DF hold a key value of the file being accessed. The report field which 0x26E1-0x272B holds the key value is called the index field. Enter the name or number of 0x272D-0x2777 the field in the report to use as an index to the file in selecting records 0x2779-0x2783 for update. 0x2786-0x27D2 A numeric calculated field uses an algebraic expression to derive a <2344> 0x27D4-0x2816 value for the field. The algebraic expression consists of fields, 0x2818-0x2855 functions and numeric constants combined using the operations: 0x2857-0x2897 add(+), subtract(-), multiply(*), divide(/), exponentiation(^) 0x289A-0x28E0 A string expression consists of fields, sub-fields and string constants 0x28E2-0x2906 combined using the join(&) operation. 0x2909-0x2955 A string expression may contain fields, subfields or constants. <2346> 0x2957-0x29A3 Fields are represented by field name or number preceded by "$": $7 0x29A5-0x29E5 Subfields are used to extract a portion of a field. The form is: 0x29E7-0x2A2A $field (first character position, number of characters): $7(1,2) 0x2A2C-0x2A70 Constants are represented by characters enclosed in quotes("): "A01" 0x2A72-0x2AB8 The expression, $6(1,2) & $7(3,1), combines the first two characters of 0x2ABA-0x2AE6 field 6 with the third character of field 7. 0x2AE9-0x2B35 An algebraic expression may contain fields, functions and constants <2345> 0x2B37-0x2B5E combined with the arithmetic operations: 0x2B60-0x2BA2 add(+), subtract(-), multiply(*), divide(/) and exponentiation(^). 0x2BA4-0x2BEB Operations are performed from left to right with parentheses recognized. 0x2BED-0x2C37 Fields are represented by name or by field number preceded by a # sign: #7 0x2C39-0x2C83 Constants may contain a decimal point and/or a leading minus: 1.23, -1.005 0x2C85-0x2CC0 Recognized functions are: ABS, INT, MAX, MIN, REM, PAGE, FLD 0x2CC3-0x2D0F The UNLESS expression provides the facility to omit the calculation <2348> 0x2D11-0x2D53 in the line above it. If the UNLESS expression is true, the field 0x2D55-0x2D9E value will be determined using the THEN expression (entered next). If the 0x2DA0-0x2DEC UNLESS expression is false or not entered, the field value will be determined 0x2DEE-0x2E37 using the expression in the line above it. If multiple UNLESS clauses are 0x2E39-0x2E7E present, the field will be calculated using the expression immediately 0x2E80-0x2EAB preceding the first missing or false UNLESS. 0x2EAE-0x2EFB The UNLESS expression must be a comparison of two values. The values compared 0x2EFD-0x2F49 may be fields, sub-fields, numeric constants, functions, character strings or 0x2F4B-0x2F69 arithmetic/string expressions. 0x2F6C-0x2F91 The following comparisons can be made: 0x2F93-0x2FD6 less than < less than or equal to <= 0x2FD8-0x301B equal to = not equal to <> 0x301D-0x3060 greater than > greater than or equal >= 0x3063-0x307E Examples of comparisons are: 0x3080-0x30AC $MONTH = "JANUARY" DAY = 1 0x30AF-0x30F9 Comparisons can be combined using the logical operators: .AND. and .OR. 0x30FC-0x3148 The input prompt is a message that will be displayed to the report <2347> 0x314A-0x318B program operator so that he/she knows what entry is required. Any 0x318D-0x31D8 message that will fit on a single line can be used. It will be displayed to 0x31DA-0x3225 the report program operator at the top of the screen. The cursor will blink 0x3227-0x3265 back and forth between the message and the field to be entered. 0x3268-0x32B4 Right/left justification determines on which side of the field the <2351> 0x32B6-0x32E9 data will be placed when it does not fill the field. 0x32EC-0x3331 A Y answer will align the field data with the right side of the field. 0x3334-0x3380 Pad characters are used to fill the field when there aren't enough <2350> 0x3382-0x33C3 data characters to fill it. Any character can be used; the usual 0x33C5-0x33E2 choice is the space character. 0x33E5-0x3431 An edit mask allows you to add fixed and floating characters to the <2352> 0x3433-0x3475 data characters in the field and set a decimal alignment position. 0x3477-0x34AB Fixed characters occupy fixed positions in the field; 0x34AD-0x34F5 floating characters are characters whose position varies depending on how 0x34F7-0x353F many data characters there are in the field. Decimal alignment is lining 0x3541-0x3587 up data for output at the decimal point. You cannot put a non-integral 0x3589-0x35D1 calculated value into a field unless it has a decimal alignment position. 0x35D4-0x3610 A Y answer will allow you to enter an edit mask in two steps: 0x3612-0x3635 positions/conditions and constants. 0x3638-0x3684 The float codes are used to put character(s) in front of the data; <2353> 0x3686-0x36C8 the trail codes after the data. The codes for constants will insert 0x36CA-0x3712 characters at fixed positions into the data. Decimal alignment overrides 0x3714-0x375D right/left justification, putting data into the fields with decimal points 0x375F-0x37A9 aligned at that position. To use the float and trail codes, put one at every 0x37AC-0x37F6 position in the field that the floating characters defined in the next mask 0x37F8-0x38D may occupy. Some examples are: FFFFF, 11_.__NN, FFFF"FF_.__, ---"--_N 0x3840-0x388D Characters that you want to float or trail must be put at the start <2354> 0x388F-0x38D1 or end of positions defined as floating/trailing in the first mask. 0x38D3-0x3919 Fixed characters and the decimal alignment character must be put at the 0x391B-0x3967 constant and decimal alignment position. Some examples of mask combinations: 0x396A-0x3998 FFFFF 11_.__NN FFFF"FF_.__ ---"--_N 0x399A-0x39C8 $____ $__.__CR $___,___.__ <__,___> 0x39CB-0x3A17 The data generated for this field can be written to a file instead <2370> 0x3A19-0x3A5A of or in addition to printing it. This feature can be used to make 0x3A5C-0x3A9C multiple reports, write audit trails, create data files for other 0x3A9E-0x3ADD programs, etc. If you choose to output this field, the next few 0x3ADF-0x3B22 questions will allow you to specify to which file and field the data 0x3B24-0x3B35 should be written. 0x3B38-0x3B84 Field names are optional. If a field name is entered here, then all <2300> 0x3B86-0x3BC6 references to this field will use the name as well as the number. 0x3BC8-0x3C0E A field name must start with a letter. The remaining characters may be 0x3C10-0x3C2B letters, numbers, or spaces. 0x3C2E-0x3C7A Equivalent fields are used only in reports that read more than one <2310> 0x3C7C-0x3CBE record from a file as the report form is filled out. An example of 0x3CC0-0x3D07 this is telephone directories which list names and phone numbers in four 0x3D09-0x3D53 columns. Assigning equivalence signals the report program that a new record 0x3D55-0x3DA2 must be read for each set of equivalent fields. To make this field equivalent 0x3DA4-0x3DED to a field previously defined, enter the number of the field in the report 0x3DEF-0x3E38 that is appropriately defined. The field definition will be over for this 0x3E3A-0x3E81 field and any attributes previously assigned to this field will be lost. 0x3E84-0x3ED0 This field is a control break field. Control breaks are used to <2320> 0x3ED2-0x3F11 produce report summary lines and other special effects. This is 0x3F13-0x3F5D done by specifying elsewhere in the report what should be done whenever the 0x3F5F-0x3FA8 value of this (or any other control break) field changes. Notice that for 0x3FAA-0x3FF4 this to actually produce summary lines, the input file(s) must be sorted in 0x3FF6-0x403F control break field order, so that when the value of a control break field 0x4041-0x408B changes, it is an appropriate time for a summary. Up to nine fields may be 0x408D-0x40D6 used for control breaks. These are given a number called the control break 0x40D8-0x4121 level, such that level 1 is most important and 9 is least important in the 0x4123-0x416E sort order. This allows nested summaries such as city (2) within state (1). 0x4171-0x41BD The load condition specifies how often new values should be entered <2360> 0x41BF-0x4201 into the field. A load condition can be used when a field value is 0x4203-0x4246 relatively constant or when the field is not on a report detail line 0x4248-0x428D (CTL character = space). Using the load condition can speed up report 0x428F-0x42D6 processing. In addition, using the "R" load condition enables the field 0x42D8-0x42FE to be used in an INCLUDE IF expression. 0x4301-0x434D The LOAD WHEN expression specifies the conditions under which this <2360> 0x434F-0x4390 field should be loaded. The expression must be a comparison of two 0x4392-0x43D0 values. The values compared may be fields, sub-fields, numeric 0x43D2-0x4414 constants, functions, character strings or arithmetic expressions. 0x4417-0x443C The following comparisons can be made: 0x443E-0x4481 less than < less than or equal to <= 0x4483-0x44C6 equal to = not equal to <> 0x44C8-0x450B greater than > greater than or equal >= 0x450E-0x4529 Examples of comparisons are: 0x452B-0x4557 $MONTH = "JANUARY" DAY = 1 0x455A-0x45A4 Comparisons can be combined using the logical operators: .AND. and .OR. 0x45A7-0x45CD An example of combining comparisons is: 0x45CF-0x4601 LOAD WHEN $MONTH="JANUARY" .AND. DAY=1 0x4603-0x4647 to load the field with a new value only on the first day of the year. 0x464A-0x4696 Normally, fields are not cleared during processing. This is of no <2380> 0x4698-0x46D2 consequence since each pass will generate new field values. 0x46D4-0x471C However, in order to produce counts and accumulated totals for summaries, 0x471E-0x4755 you must clear the field at a new page or control break. 0x4758-0x47A2 Select one of the clear conditions if this field is a count or total field. 0x47A5-0x47F1 The CLEAR IF expression specifies the conditions under which this <2380> 0x47F3-0x4835 field should be cleared. The expression must be a comparison of two 0x4837-0x4875 values. The values compared may be fields, sub-fields, numeric 0x4877-0x48B9 constants, functions, character strings or arithmetic expressions. 0x48BC-0x48E1 The following comparisons can be made: 0x48E3-0x4926 less than < less than or equal to <= 0x4928-0x496B equal to = not equal to <> 0x496D-0x49B0 greater than > greater than or equal >= 0x49B3-0x49CE Examples of comparisons are: 0x49D0-0x49FC $MONTH = "JANUARY" DAY = 1 0x49FF-0x4A49 Comparisons can be combined using the logical operators: .AND. and .OR. 0x4A4C-0x4A72 An example of combining comparisons is: 0x4A74-0x4AA5 CLEAR IF $MONTH="JANUARY" .AND. DAY=1 0x4AA7-0x4AD6 to clear the field on the first day of the year. 0x4ADA-0x4B24 Before a file can be used by ReportStar, you must describe how. <2100> 0x4B26-0x4B64 These file usage descriptions are entered here, one per file. 0x4B66-0x4B8F They are automatically numbered and saved. 0x4B92-0x4BD9 Enter the number of the next file description you would like to enter or 0x4BDB-0x4C0C review or press RETURN to accept the number given. 0x4C0F-0x4C5B The form definition file is read into memory and incorporated into <2110> 0x4C5D-0x4C9E the report specification at this step. If you change a definition 0x4CA0-0x4CE1 (with the FORMGEN program), the new version should be put into the 0x4CE3-0x4D30 report specification. This is done by deleting and re-entering the disk drive. 0x4D33-0x4D76 Enter the disk drive (A,B,...) where the data definition file is now 0x4D78-0x4DB5 located. A dash (-) may be used if it is on the logged drive. 0x4DB8-0x4E04 If your report uses only one file for input, access should usually <2130> 0x4E06-0x4E47 be sequential. If it uses more than one file for input, as long as 0x4E49-0x4E8B at least one of them is accessed sequentially, the remainder can be 0x4E8D-0x4EB9 accessed either way. The considerations are: 0x4EBB-0x4F07 All sequential access files must be in the same order for merging to occur. 0x4F09-0x4F52 Merging sequential files can be tricky if there are "missing" records in 0x4F54-0x4F9E either file. Consult your reference manual if you are going to do this. 0x4FA0-0x4FEB For large files, reference file access is slower and requires more memory. 0x4FED-0x501B Reference file access requires an index file. 0x501E-0x506A The report program can write files as it makes the report. These <2120> 0x506C-0x50AC can be transaction summaries, audit trails, data for additional 0x50AE-0x50BA reports, etc. 0x50BD-0x5109 Sequential input files can be read in index file sequence as well <2135> 0x510B-0x514B as data file sequence if an index file is available. This saves 0x514D-0x5199 a sorting step, but is usually slower and uses more memory. For large files, 0x519B-0x51E6 it is faster to sort them with SUPERSORT and read them in datafile sequence. 0x51E9-0x5235 If nothing is entered here, all records will be included. Otherwise, <2160> 0x5237-0x527A a LOGICAL EXPRESSION is used to select records for input or output. 0x527D-0x52BA A logical expression specifies conditions under which a report 0x52BC-0x5304 process should occur. Each condition is expressed as a comparison of two 0x5306-0x5351 values. An expression may compare the values of fields, sub-fields, numeric 0x5353-0x5395 constants, functions, character strings or arithmetic expressions. 0x5398-0x53BD The following comparisons can be made: 0x53BF-0x5402 less than < less than or equal to <= 0x5404-0x5447 equal to = not equal to <> 0x5449-0x548C greater than > greater than or equal >= 0x548F-0x54AA Examples of comparisons are: 0x54AC-0x54DC AGE > 30 $GENDER = "F" 0x54DF-0x5529 Comparisons can be combined using the logical operators: .AND. and .OR. 0x552C-0x5551 An example of combining comparisons is 0x5553-0x5586 INCLUDE IF AGE > 30 .AND. $GENDER = "F" 0x5588-0x55CE to include only women over the age of 30 in your report or output file. 0x55D1-0x561D An input file may be in several volumes. All volumes may be on one <2145> 0x561F-0x5661 disk (each volume having a unique name) or on several disks (each 0x5663-0x56AC volume having the same or different names). All volumes must use the same 0x56AE-0x56F8 form definition file. The REPORT program inputs each volume one at a time, 0x56FA-0x5747 as it is needed. The report program can also create multi-volume output files. 0x5749-0x5794 The usual reason for doing this is that the file is larger than the capacity 0x5796-0x57A1 of one disk. 0x57A4-0x57F0 If the file is one that you want to re-create every time the report <2125> 0x57F2-0x5834 is run, enter E to report the presence of any old version. If you 0x5836-0x5874 you want to add to the file whenever the report is run enter A. 0x5877-0x58C3 If the file will be accessed later by DATASTAR or used in REPORT <2133> 0x58C5-0x5904 as a reference file, an index file must also be created. If the 0x5906-0x594E file will always be read sequentially, the index is unnecessary. Writing 0x5950-0x599C an index along with the data is slower than writing just the data. For large 0x599E-0x59DF files, it will save time to use SUPERSORT to write the index file. 0x59E2-0x5A2F Datafile names can be specified now or entered later when the report <2150> 0x5A31-0x5A74 is run. A Y answer here will be require that the datafile name be 0x5A76-0x5AC0 entered every time the report is run. An N answer permits you to enter the 0x5AC2-0x5B09 datafile name(s) here and have them built into the report specification. 0x5B0B-0x5B55 This means that the name(s) of the datafile(s) used must always be the same 0x5B57-0x5B66 for this report. 0x5B6A-0x5BB6 Specify the disk drive where this datafile will be found when the <2152> 0x5BB8-0x5BF9 report is run. You may enter a question mark (?) to allow the disk 0x5BFB-0x5C1A drive to be entered at run time. 0x5C1D-0x5C69 A file name is 1-8 letters or numbers. <2153> 0x5C6C-0x5C88 A file type is 0-3 letters or numbers. <2154> 0x5CBB-0x5D07 A Y answer here will cause the report program to ask the operator <2155> 0x5D09-0x5D49 to insert the correct diskette into the drive specified. For a 0x5D4B-0x5D98 single volume file, it is used to remind the operator which drive to use. For 0x5D9A-0x5DE7 multi-volume files, it is the only way to continue the file on the same drive. 0x5DE9-0x5E35 To use the change diskette message, this must be the only file in use on this 0x5E37-0x5E7E drive (including the error log, the message overlay and the print file). 0x5E81-0x5ECD Every file description includes information about the structure and <2105> 0x5ECF-0x5F11 type of data in the file. This information is stored in the form 0x5F13-0x5F55 definition file (.DEF) by the FORMGEN program. If there is no form 0x5F57-0x5FA1 definition file for this file, you must exit and use FORMGEN to create one; 0x5FA3-0x5FED otherwise, you may enter its name here. Note that the data file(s) defined 0x5FEF-0x603A here may later be referred to by description number or form definition name. 0x603D-0x6086 To remove a file description from the report specification, delete all the 0x6088-0x60A9 characters in the definition name. 0x60AC-0x60F8 A disk buffer is an area in memory used to hold data while waiting <2140> 0x60FA-0x613B for it to be used (in the case of input) or written (for output). 0x613D-0x6185 The number you assign here determines how many 128 sectors of memory will 0x6187-0x61D0 be used for the buffer area. Always use at least 8, unless this does not 0x61D2-0x61F7 leave enough memory to run the report. 0x61FA-0x6239 Only the following entries are acceptable: 1, 2, 4, 8, 16 or 32. 0x623C-0x6289 The PRINT WHEN expression specifies the conditions under which this <2240> 0x628B-0x62CD line should be printed. The expression must be a comparison of two 0x62CF-0x630D values. The values compared may be fields, sub-fields, numeric 0x630F-0x6351 constants, functions, character strings or arithmetic expressions. 0x6354-0x6379 The following comparisons can be made: 0x637B-0x63BE less than < less than or equal to <= 0x63C0-0x6403 equal to = not equal to <> 0x6405-0x6448 greater than > greater than or equal >= 0x644B-0x6466 Examples of comparisons are: 0x6468-0x6494 $MONTH = "JANUARY" DAY = 1 0x6497-0x64E1 Comparisons can be combined using the logical operators: .AND. and .OR. 0x64E4-0x650A An example of combining comparisons is: 0x650C-0x653F PRINT WHEN $MONTH="JANUARY" .AND. DAY=1 0x6541-0x6574 to print the line only on the first day of the year. 0x6577-0x65C4 The PAGE WHEN expression specifies the conditions under which a new <2400> 0x65C6-0x6608 page should be started. The expression must be a comparison of two 0x660A-0x6648 values. The values compared may be fields, sub-fields, numeric 0x664A-0x668C constants, functions, character strings or arithmetic expressions. 0x668F-0x66B4 The following comparisons can be made: 0x66B6-0x66F9 less than < less than or equal to <= 0x66FB-0x673E equal to = not equal to <> 0x6740-0x6783 greater than > greater than or equal >= 0x6786-0x67A1 Examples of comparisons are: 0x67A3-0x67CF $MONTH = "JANUARY" DAY = 1 0x67D2-0x681C Comparisons can be combined using the logical operators: .AND. and .OR. 0x681F-0x6845 An example of combining comparisons is: 0x6847-0x6879 PAGE WHEN $MONTH="JANUARY" .AND. DAY=1 0x687B-0x68AC to start a new page on the first day of each year. 0x68AF-0x68FB The END WHEN expression specifies the conditions under which the <2400> 0x68FD-0x693C report should be ended. The expression must be a comparison of 0x693E-0x6980 two values. The values compared may be fields, sub-fields, numeric 0x6982-0x69C4 constants, functions, character strings or arithmetic expressions. 0x69C7-0x69EC The following comparisons can be made: 0x69EE-0x6A31 less than < less than or equal to <= 0x6A33-0x6A76 equal to = not equal to <> 0x6A78-0x6ABB greater than > greater than or equal >= 0x6ABE-0x6AD9 Examples of comparisons are: 0x6ADB-0x6B07 $MONTH = "JANUARY" DAY = 1 0x6B0A-0x6B54 Comparisons can be combined using the logical operators: .AND. and .OR. 0x6B57-0x6B7D An example of combining comparisons is: 0x6B7F-0x6BB0 END WHEN $MONTH="JANUARY" .AND. DAY=1 0x6BB2-0x6BE0 to end the report on the first day of the year. 0x6BE3-0x6C30 This software has been provided pursuant to a License Agreement containing 0x6C32-0x6C7F restrictions on its use. The software contains valuable trade secrets and 0x6C81-0x6CCD proprietary information of MicroPro International Corporation and is protected 0x6CD0-0x6D1D by federal copyright law. It may not be copied or distributed in any form or 0x6D1F-0x6D6C medium, disclosed to third parties, or used in any manner not provided for in 0x6D6F-0x6DBC said License Agreement except with prior written authorization from MicroPro. 0x6DBF-0x6DCC ** Error 01 ** 0x6DCE-0x6DD1 Spaces. 0x6DD5-0x6DF1 .COM is not present on drive 0x6DF6-0x6E20 Specify which drive (A-P) to try next: 0x6E27-0x6E34 ** Error 01 ** 0x6E36-0x6E39 Spaces. 0x6E3D-0x6E59 .CMD is not present on drive 0x6E5E-0x6E88 Specify which drive (A-P) to try next: 0x6E8F-0x6E9C ** Error 02 ** 0x6E9E-0x6EBB Cursor is not in a field, 0x6EBF-0x6ED7 ignored. Press ESC key: 0x6EDE-0x6EEB ** Error 03 ** 0x6EED-0x6EFF At line limit, 0x6F03-0x6F1B ignored. Press ESC key: 0x6F22-0x6F2F ** Error 04 ** 0x6F31-0x6F5C Cannot delete last line. Press ESC key: 0x6F63-0x6F70 ** Error 05 ** 0x6F72-0x6F86 At column limit, 0x6F8A-0x6FA2 ignored. Press ESC key: 0x6FA9-0x6FB6 ** Error 06 ** 0x6FB8-0x6FCE Not enough memory, 0x6FD2-0x6FEA ignored. Press ESC key: 0x6FF1-0x6FFE ** Error 07 ** 0x7000-0x7020 Possible fatal program error. 0x7022-0x703F Please report occurrence, 0x7043-0x704B ignored. 0x704D-0x7073 Replace system disk, press RETURN: 0x707A-0x7089 ** Warning 08 ** 0x708B-0x70BB Edit mask may need revision. Press ESC key: 0x70C1-0x70CE ** Error 09 ** 0x70D0-0x70F8 The maximum number of fields is 245, 0x70FC-0x7114 ignored. Press ESC key: 0x711B-0x7128 ** Error 10 ** 0x712A-0x7152 Can't read report specification file. 0x7154-0x717A Replace system disk, press RETURN: 0x7181-0x71BF < < < P R I N T C O N T R O L C H A R S > > > 0x71C1-0x720C *Special Effects* | * Special Effects * | * Printing Changes * 0x720E-0x7256 (begin and end) | (one time each) | ^A Alternate pitch 0x7258-0x729F ^B Bold ^D Double | | ^N Standard pitch 0x72A1-0x72E8 ^S Underscore | ^H overprint character | ^C Printing pause 0x72EA-0x7335 ^X Strikeout | ^F Phantom space | ^Y Other ribbon color 0x7337-0x7381 ^V Subscript | ^G Phantom rubout | * User Patches * 0x7383-0x73CA ^T Superscript | | ^Q, ^W, ^E, ^R 0x73D0-0x73DD ** Error 11 ** 0x73DF-0x73F6 Insufficient memory. 0x73F8-0x741E Replace system disk, press RETURN: 0x7425-0x7432 ** Error 12 ** 0x7434-0x7449 Directory on disk 0x744D-0x7453 : full. 0x7455-0x747B Replace system disk, press RETURN: 0x7482-0x748F ** Error 13 ** 0x7491-0x7499 Disk 0x749D-0x74A3 : full. 0x74A5-0x74CB Replace system disk, press RETURN: 0x74D1-0x74DE ** Error 14 ** 0x74E0-0x7508 Illegal string operand. Item must be: 0x750A-0x7550 a field name starting with $ or field number in the range $001 to $ 0x7556-0x7596 a sub-field: field name/number followed by "(number,number)", 0x7598-0x75DF the function $FILE, or a literal enclosed in quotes. Press ESC key: 0x75E5-0x75F2 ** Error 15 ** 0x75F4-0x763F Illegal string operand. There are no report fields, so item can only be: 0x7641-0x765A the function $FILE, or 0x765C-0x767C a literal enclosed in quotes. 0x767E-0x768F Press ESC key: 0x7695-0x76A2 ** Error 16 ** 0x76A4-0x76CD Completion of the current command, ^B, 0x76CF-0x76F5 will result in a field being split. 0x76F7-0x771F Is this what you wanted to do? (Y/N) 0x7724-0x7726 YNY 0x7729-0x7736 ** Error 17 ** 0x7738-0x7761 Completion of the current command, ^T, 0x7763-0x777F will remove a field byte. 0x7781-0x77A9 Is this what you wanted to do? (Y/N) 0x77AE-0x77B0 YNY 0x77B2-0x77BF ** Error 18 ** 0x77C1-0x7807 Illegal operand. Item must be a field number in the range #001 to # 0x780D-0x7854 a numeric constant using only digits 0-9 and optional decimal point, 0x7856-0x78A3 one of the functions: ABS, INT, MAX, MIN, REM, PAGE, FLD, ERR, FERR, CB or 0x78A5-0x78D0 a recognized field name. Press ESC key: 0x78D5-0x78E2 ** Error 19 ** 0x78E4-0x7924 Illegal operand. There are no report fields, so item must be: 0x7926-0x796D a numeric constant using only digits 0-9 and optional decimal point, 0x796F-0x79BC one of the functions: ABS, INT, MAX, MIN, REM, PAGE, FLD, ERR, FERR, CB or 0x79BE-0x7A00 a recognized file field name (INCLUDE IF only). Press ESC key: 0x7A06-0x7A13 ** Error 20 ** 0x7A15-0x7A4D Illegal operator. Item must be one of the following: 0x7A4F-0x7A56 Spaces. 0x7A5B-0x7A6D Press ESC key: 0x7A73-0x7A80 ** Error 21 ** 0x7A82-0x7AAF Unclosed left parenthesis. Press ESC key: 0x7AB6-0x7AC3 ** Error 22 ** 0x7AC5-0x7AC8 Spaces. 0x7ACC-0x7AF0 - Illegal character. Press ESC key: 0x7AF7-0x7B04 ** Error 23 ** 0x7B06-0x7B23 The form definition file, 0x7B27-0x7B40 , is not present on drive 0x7B46-0x7B8A Do you want to try Another disk drive or Change diskettes? (A/C) 0x7B8F-0x7B91 AAC 0x7B94-0x7BA1 ** Error 24 ** 0x7BA3-0x7BAC Field 0x7BB0-0x7BC6 already has this name. 0x7BC8-0x7BDA Press ESC key: 0x7BE0-0x7BED ** Error 25 ** 0x7BEF-0x7C0D Insert diskette containing 0x7C11-0x7C1C into drive 0x7C20-0x7C31 and press RETURN. 0x7C38-0x7C45 ** Error 26 ** 0x7C47-0x7C64 The form definition file, 0x7C68-0x7C81 , is not present on drive 0x7C87-0x7C99 Press ESC key: 0x7C9F-0x7CAC ** Error 27 ** 0x7CAE-0x7CDC Entry must be a number in the range 001 to 0x7CE2-0x7CF4 Press ESC key: 0x7CFA-0x7D07 ** Error 28 ** 0x7D09-0x7D2F The only entry allowed here is 001. 0x7D31-0x7D43 Press ESC key: 0x7D49-0x7D56 ** Error 29 ** 0x7D58-0x7D76 Can't recognize field name. 0x7D78-0x7D8A Press ESC key: 0x7D90-0x7D9D ** Error 30 ** 0x7D9F-0x7DD3 Intermediate fields cannot be used in ReportStar. 0x7DD5-0x7DE7 Press ESC key: 0x7DED-0x7DFA ** Error 31 ** 0x7DFC-0x7E1F Can't read form definition file. 0x7E21-0x7E33 Press ESC key: 0x7E39-0x7E46 ** Error 32 ** 0x7E48-0x7E83 You must enter a file description before it can be used. 0x7E85-0x7EAA Press ESC key followed by ^C^C^F: 0x7EB0-0x7EBD ** Error 33 ** 0x7EBF-0x7EC7 File 0x7ECB-0x7EE1 already has this name. 0x7EE3-0x7EF5 Press ESC key: 0x7EFB-0x7F08 ** Error 34 ** 0x7F0A-0x7F21 Expression too long. 0x7F23-0x7F35 Press ESC key: 0x7F3B-0x7F48 ** Error 35 ** 0x7F4A-0x7F73 Too many/missing function argument(s). 0x7F75-0x7F87 Press ESC key: 0x7F8C-0x7FD9 This is a two-part program that is used to create a report specification file. 0x7FDC-0x8029 The first part of this program consists of a series of questions about the 0x802B-0x8078 data files used in the report. The answers to these questions will be stored 0x807A-0x80C7 in the report specification file, and used later when the report is produced. 0x80C9-0x8113 You may type ^J at any question for additional information about that item. 0x8116-0x8163 The second part of this program defines the report format. The first column of 0x8165-0x81B2 each line specifies when and how often that line type will appear in the 0x81B3-0x81FD report; the rest of the line is an image of what will actually be printed. 0x8200-0x824D Any line may contain heading and data descriptions and/or report data. Space 0x824F-0x829C for report data is called a field and is indicated by the underline character. 0x829E-0x82BE An example format is shown below: 0x82C1-0x82F5 R INVENTORY REPORT FOR THE WEEK OF ________ 0x82F7-0x833B P Part Number Quantity Price/thousand Total Value 0x833D-0x8381 _______ ______ ________ ___________ 0x8384-0x83D1 As you create the layout, you may move freely around the screen using the 0x83D3-0x8412 CURSOR commands that will be displayed at the top of the screen. 0x8415-0x8447 Type ^J now to begin the first part of the program: 0x8449-0x8483 Enter name of report specification file (or press RETURN): 0x8485-0x84D2 The report specification file is where the specifications for your report are 0x84D4-0x851F stored. If you have not yet designed a report, choose a name for the report 0x8521-0x8546 specification file and enter it here. 0x8549-0x858F A report specification name is eight (or less) letters and/or numbers, 0x8591-0x85D4 optionally preceded by a disk drive (letter A-P followed by colon). 0x85D8-0x8605 Press ESC to enter report name or ^C to exit: 0x8607-0x8614 ** Error 36 ** 0x8617-0x861B " 0x861F-0x863B :" is not a legal disk drive. 0x863E-0x8684 A report specification name is eight (or less) letters and/or numbers, 0x8686-0x86C9 optionally preceded by a disk drive (letter A-P followed by colon). 0x86CD-0x86FA Press ESC to enter report name or ^C to exit: 0x86FC-0x8709 ** Error 37 ** 0x870C-0x8710 " 0x8714-0x8729 " - illegal character. 0x872C-0x8772 A report specification name is eight (or less) letters and/or numbers, 0x8774-0x87B7 optionally preceded by a disk drive (letter A-P followed by colon). 0x87BB-0x87E8 Press ESC to enter report name or ^C to exit: 0x87EE-0x8834 A report specification name is eight (or less) letters and/or numbers, 0x8836-0x8879 optionally preceded by a disk drive (letter A-P followed by colon). 0x887D-0x88AA Press ESC to enter report name or ^C to exit: 0x88AC-0x88E7 ERROR 01 No report fields have been specified. 0x88EA-0x892B ERROR 02 No detail line type (" " or ":") is present 0x892F-0x8934 Field 0x8938-0x895E ERROR 03 Input file not specified. 0x8961-0x8666 Field 0x896A-0x8992 ERROR 04 Output file used for input. 0x8995-0x899A Field 0x899E-0x89C5 ERROR 05 Input field not specified. 0x89C8-0x89CD Field 0x89D1-0x89F8 ERROR 06 Index field not specified. 0x89FB-0x8A00 Field 0x8A04-0x8A2B ERROR 07 Output file not specified. 0x8A2E-0x8A33 Field 0x8A37-0x8A5F ERROR 08 Output field not specified. 0x8A62-0x8A67 Field 0x8A6B-0x8AAF ERROR 09 Equivalent field or its base cannot be a control break. 0x8AB2-0x8AB7 Field 0x8ABE-0x8AC0 10 0x8AC4-0x8ADE Field calculation error: 0x8AE0-0x8AE5 Field 0x8AEC-0x8AEE 11 0x8AF2-0x8B06 UNLESS/THEN error: 0x8B08-0x8B0D Field 0x8B11-0x8B39 ERROR 12 Missing edit mask constant. 0x8B3C-0x8B41 Field 0x8B45-0x8B7C ERROR 13 Edit mask order is not float, data, trail. 0x8B7F-0x8B84 Field 0x8B88-0x8BC5 ERROR 14 Equivalent field is base of an equivalent field. 0x8BC8-0x8BCD Field 0x8BD1-0x8C07 ERROR 15 Number of equivalent fields not constant. 0x8C0A-0x8C0F Field 0x8C13-0x8C3F ERROR 16 Equivalent field is referenced. 0x8C42-0x8C47 Field 0x8C4E-0x8C50 17 0x8C54-0x8C64 LOAD IF error: 0x8C66-0x8C6B Field 0x8C72-0x8C74 18 0x8C78-0x8C89 CLEAR IF error: 0x8C8B-0x8C8F File 0x8C97-0x8C99 19 0x8C9D-0x8CB0 INCLUDE IF error: 0x8CB2-0x8CB7 Line 0x8CBE-0x8CC0 20 0x8CC4-0x8CD7 PRINT WHEN error: 0x8CD9-0x8CDE Ctlb 0x8CE2-0x8D0B ERROR 21 Control break not specified. 0x8D0E-0x8D13 Field 0x8D17-0x8D57 ERROR 22 Illegal line type for equivalent field or its base. 0x8D5A-0x8D9C WARNING 23 End report condition has not been specified. 0x8D9F-0x8DA4 Field 0x8DA8-0x8DD0 ERROR 24 Input file used for output. 0x8DD3-0x8DD8 File 0x8DDC-0x8E07 ERROR 25 Missing data file volume name. 0x8E0A-0x8E0F Line 0x8E13-0x8E32 ERROR 26 Dot command error. 0x8E35-0x8E76 WARNING 27 Control column order not RP123... ...321RP. 0x8E79-0x8E7E Field 0x8E82-0x8EB6 ERROR 28 Missing edit mask float/trail constant. 0x8EB9-0x8EBE Field 0x8EC2-0x8EFC ERROR 29 Missing edit mask decimal alignment constant. 0x8EFF-0x8F04 Field 0x8F08-0x8F44 ERROR 30 Multiple edit mask decimal alignment positions. 0x8F47-0x8F4C Field 0x8F50-0x8F88 ERROR 31 Edit mask float/trail constants not packed. 0x8F8B-0x8F90 Field 0x8F94-0x8FCD ERROR 32 Multiple edit mask float/trial conditionals. 0x8FD0-0x8FD5 File 0x8FD9-0x8FF9 ERROR 33 Missing sort order. 0x8FFC-0x9001 Field 0x9005-0x9041 ERROR 34 Equivalent fields with different field lengths. 0x9044-0x9049 Field 0x904D-0x9086 ERROR 35 Equivalent field base is forward referenced. 0x9089-0x908E Field 0x9092-0x90C2 ERROR 36 Multiple outputs to the same field. 0x90C5-0x910C WARNING 37 Possibly not enough memory to run REPORT program. 0x910F-0x9114 Field 0x9118-0x915C ERROR 38 Control break field is control break or page dependent. 0x915F-0x9167 Spaces. 0x916B-0x916D 39 0x9171-0x9183 PAGE WHEN error: 0x9185-0x918D Spaces. 0x9191-0x9193 40 0x9197-0x91A8 END WHEN error: 0x91AA-0x91AF Field 0x91B3-0x91E0 ERROR 41 Input field not present in file. 0x91E3-0x91E8 Field 0x91EC-0x921A ERROR 42 Output field not present in file. 0x921D-0x9222 Field 0x9226-0x9265 ERROR 43 File key different length than index field length. 0x9268-0x926D Field 0x9271-0x92B1 ERROR 44 Load condition not permitted with sequential input. 0x92B4-0x92B9 Field 0x92BD-0x92FC ERROR 45 Base of equivalent field cannot be operator input. 0x92FF-0x9304 Line 0x9308-0x9335 ERROR 46 Non-equivalent field(s) on line. 0x9338-0x9355 ERRORAmissing report field. 0x9358-0x9372 ERRORBillegal sub-field. 0x9375-0x9391 WARNINGCrestricted function. 0x9394-0x93B0 ERRORDillegal use if FERR. 0x93B3-0x93E1 ERROREreport field reference not "R" LOADed. 0x93E6-0x93F8 Enter exit command: 0x93FA-0x9439 A=Abandon form-> start over S=save form -> end edit 0x943B-0x9486 C=save form -> Continue edit F=no save -> edit File definition 0x9488-0x94CB X=no save -> edit conditions L=List errors on LST: device 0x94CD-0x950B SPACE=no save -> Continue edit (A/S/C/F/X/L/SPACE): 0x950E-0x9520 Enter exit command: 0x9522-0x9562 A=Abandon form-> start over S=Save form -> end edit 0x9564-0x95B0 C=save form -> Continue edit F=no save -> edit File definition 0x95B2-0x95F8 X=no save -> edit conditions R=save form -> Run the report 0x95FA-0x9639 SPACE=no save -> Continue edit (A/S/C/X/R/F/SPACE): 0x963E-0x965B errors and incomplete fields: 0x965D-0x9688 Item # Error # Error description 0x968B-0x96B7 Abandon edit without saving form? (Y/N) 0x96BF-0x96C1 ABS 0x96C4-0x96C6 INT 0x96C9-0x96CB MAX 0x96CE-0x96D0 MIN 0x96D3-0x96D5 REM 0x96D8-0x96DB PAGE 0x96DE-0x96E0 FLD 0x96E3-0x96E7 $FILE 0x96EA-0x96EC ERR 0x96EF-0x96F2 FERR 0x96F5-0x96F6 CB 0x96FB-0x9720 Please enter page width (in columns): 0x972A-0x9743 Which reports do you want? 0x9746-0x9781 1 = Field numbers and ctl chars 4 = Field definitions 0x9783-0x97CC 2 = Edit masks 5 = Print line and other conditions 0x97CE-0x9807 3 = File descriptions 6 = Cross reference 0x9809-0x9843 N = None of the above A = All of the above 0x9846-0x987A Enter one or more of 1,2,3,4,5,6,N,A and/or RETURN: A 0x987F-0x9886 123456NA 0x9888-0x98C0 REPORT LISTING WITH FIELD AND FILE ATTRIBUTE DEFINITIONS 0x98C2-0x98CD FIELD NUMBERS 0x98D2-0x98E3 CONTROL CHARACTERS 0x98E7-0x98F6 FILE DEFINITIONS 0x98F9-0x990C EDIT MASK CONDITIONS 0x9910-0x9922 EDIT MASK CONSTANTS 0x9927-0x9945 PRINT LINE AND OTHER CONDITIONS 0x9949-0x9959 FIELD DEFINITIONS 0x995C-0x9972 CROSS REFERENCE LISTING 0x9974-0x997C REFERENCE 0x997E-0x9995 OUTPUT, WRITE INDEX FILE 0x9997-0x999C OUTPUT 0x999E-0x99B0 INPUT (INDEX ORDER) 0x99B2-0x99B6 INPUT 0x99B8-0x99BD ADD TO 0x99BF-0x99C3 ERROR 0x99C5-0x99D7 FIELD NOT PADDED 0x99D9-0x99E1 PAD WITH 0x99E5-0x99E7 Spaces. 0x99E9-0x99F0 NEW PAGE 0x99F2-0x99FD REPORT START 0x99FF-0x9A06 (ALWAYS) 0x9A08-0x9A11 REPORT END 0x9A13-0x9A20 CONTROL BREAK 0x9A27-0x9A2C +LINE 0x9A30-0x9A3F PRINT CONDITION 0x9A43-0x9A48 +FILE 0x9A4A-0x9A5B INCLUDE CONDITION 0x9A5E-0x9A68 +INDEX FOR 0x9A6A-0x9A71 , FIELD 0x9A77-0x9A82 +CALCULATION 0x9A85-0x9A98 +OUTPUT IF CONDITION 0x9A9B-0x9AAD +CLEAR IF CONDITION 0x9AB0-0x9ABD +EQUIVALENT TO 0x9AC0-0x9AD4 +FIELD LOAD CONDITION 0x9AD7-0x9AE9 +NEW PAGE CONDITION 0x9AEC-0x9B00 +END REPORT CONDITION